Anubis Reunion
by emwood
Summary: It's been ten whole years since the Anubis House residents graduated Frobisher Academy. In celebration of those ten years, the school is hosting a reunion. What will happen when Patricia and Eddie see each other for the first time in ten years? What will happen when they go out to dinner with their old house mates, and this dinner involves alcohol? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So I know I told my readers that I would be writing a sequel to Back Together, my previous story, but I'm almost done writing this one so I thought I might as well post it. **

**This is my new story called: Anubis Reunion. Please review so I know what you think. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy my new story!**

* * *

Patricia's POV

Yօմ ɑɾҽ íղѵíԵҽժ Եօ ɑղ ɑղմҍíՏ ɾҽմղíօղ!

ահҽɾҽ: ƒɾօҍíՏհҽɾ ɑϲϲҽժҽʍվ

ահҽղ: օϲԵօҍҽɾ 7

Եíʍҽ: 12:00 Թ.ʍ.

Wҽ հօԹҽ Եօ Տҽҽ վօմ Եհҽɾe!

I stared blankly at the invitation for a few moments, then blinked, snapping out of it. For a moment there, I'd had actually been considering returning to Anubis House.

Where it all started...

Where Sibuna had started...and ended...

Where friendships had started...and ended...

Where Eddie and I had started...and ended...

ｆｌａｓｈ ｂａｃｋ

—

"It's not my fault!" Eddie yelled.

"I told you not to enroll in that college! You knew I was going to a different one!" I spat, anger racing through my veins. Slimeball and I got in a lot of fights, but none of them had ever been as serious as his one

Eddie and I had gotten into different colleges.…that were in different countries.

"Well I didn't think I'd get in!" Eddie yelled again. "I thought we'd both make it into the same one!"

"Well you thought wrong!" I screamed back. Then I walked away.

—

That was the last time I'd seen Eddie in ten years. What happened was, Eddie went out for a walk early the next morning. I'd thought he'd left for good. Yeah...big misunderstanding there...

Anyway, I'd packed my bags and officially left. We'd had our fight after graduation though, so it wasn't like we just ditched the last few weeks of school.

Shortly after, I got a new phone, which meant a new number.

So by the time the news reached Eddie that I had actually left, it was too late.

I don't know why I didn't call him or something. I always thought I would, but I just kept procrastinating until I realized that two whole years had passed. I knew he was probably all set at his new place in America. I knew he probably had a girlfriend. The last thing I wanted was to seem needy, so I never called, never emailed, and never texted. I don't really know why. I just didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

Yօմ ɑɾҽ íղѵíԵҽժ Եօ ɑղ ɑղմҍíՏ ɾҽմղíօղ!

ահҽɾҽ: ƒɾօҍíՏհҽɾ ɑϲϲҽժҽʍվ

ահҽղ: օϲԵօҍҽɾ 7

Եíʍҽ: 12:00 Թ.ʍ.

Wҽ հօԹҽ Եօ Տҽҽ վօմ Եհҽɾҽ!

I stared at the envelope blankly. I hadn't been to that place in...ten years!

Woah...I was gettin' old! I chuckled in spite of myself. I was only twenty nine.

"Hmmm...maybe that is kinda old..." I muttered before taking a bite of my freshly made bacon pancakes. They were about the only thing besides waffles that I could cook without burning. So if I wanted hot food, it would have to be bought frozen.

A.k.a easy-make.

I sighed as I tossed the invitation aside. Don't get me wrong—I knew I was only hiding from the truth. And that was that if I went, I didn't know whether or not my first love would be there...

"Patricia Williamson."

I hadn't said that name in...well, ten years! After Patricia broke up with me by leaving, I'd tried to call her. But for some reason, her number was no longer 'available'.

Translation: she'd blocked me.

After that, I'd been so insulted that I never tried to contact her again. But to this day, my heart still ached with an emptiness that had started after I'd left Anubis House, and stayed with me all through college, and all through the three girlfriends I'd had since then.

I sighed as I remembered seeing Amber in America about three years ago. I guess she really had fulfilled her dream of becoming a fashion designer, because she was on some big international tour for her newest product.

I remembered how there was a bunch of people waiting to see her, and how she'd spotted me making my way through the crowd, and sent one of her interns to fetch me. We'd talked for about ten minutes, and I'd asked about Patricia. I couldn't help myself. I guess Amber hadn't seen her in years. Like, almost as long as we'd been out of high school. So she didn't really have any useful information for me.

I crumpled up the invitation and tossed it in a nearby wastebasket. I wasn't going.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV

"C'mon Trish! You know it'll be fun!" Joy Mercer, my best friend was begging me to go to the high school reunion. I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time Joy, I'm NOT GOING!" I laughed as Joy made a pouty face.

"You afraid Eddie's gonna be there, Trixie?" Jerome smirked as he walked over and hugged Joy from behind. Joy smiled in amusement and I rolled my eyes again.

Jerome and Joy had stayed together through college, and had lived with each other ever sense. They hadn't kept in contact with Eddie though.

"No! I just think reunions are stupid," I protested.

"Yeah. Okay," Joy said, joining in on the teasing. I narrowed my eyes, trying to stay serious, which was hard when I was around Joy and Jerome.

"You two need to mind your _own_ business!" I gestured towards the hanging wedding invitation on the wall. "Like the upcoming wedding you're both hosting!"

The two of them grinned as I said this. Joy and Jerome had been engaged for seven months now.

Jerome had purposed to her at Fabian and Nina's wedding. Yes. The two had gotten back together. Mara and Fabian were cute, but Nina and Fabian were better.

And Eddie had also been invited to the Fabina wedding. The only reason I went was cause well, Nina and Fabian are my good friends, and also they told me that Eddie couldn't make it. So...yeah. I guess you could say I was avoiding him.

* * *

"So you're going then? That's a yes?" Joy asked excitedly two days later on October 1.

"Yes Joy!" I groaned. "I'll go to the stupid reunion!" Joy had been pestering me nonstop for the past two days about why I should come to the Anubis reunion. And although I acted like it was a burden, I was actually a little excited to return the old house that held so much of my memories...


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

I sat in my cubicle at work, bored as fuck. Ever since I had decided that I wasn't going to the reunion, I'd been having second thoughts, or as the British would say, 'cold feet'.

I sighed loudly as I stared my computer screen. While muttering, "Well these columns aren't going to type themselves." I began to slowly get to work. I hated my job.

* * *

I stared at the wrinkled invitation. It was October 3. I had gotten home from work about two hours ago now, and I was sitting on my living room couch after having a healthy dinner of fattening Chinese food. The TV was on and it was a regular Sunday night except that I had to decide now whether or not I was going to a high school reunion that took place in four days.

"Thursday," I said quietly. "Who the hell has a reunion on a freakin' Thursday?!" But that wasn't what was really bugging me. What was really bugging me was that I was still wondering if Patricia would be there, and if she was, what would I say? How would I act? What would she say? How would she act?

I just didn't know, but for some reason, right then and there, I decided I was going to the reunion.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello readers! I just wanted to apologize for the extremely short chapters. They'll eventually get longer. This story has some serious sexual content. To be honest, I almost rated it 'M'. But, yeah, the chapters will eventually get longer.**

**On a totally different note, some people have been asking for ways to talk to me without PM. Well, I have a kik, Instagram, and Twitter. **

**Kik= emwood_ (Emily Wood)**

**Instagram= emwood_**

**Twitter= emwood_ (Emily Wood) **

**Feel free to talk to me anytime!**


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia's POV 

"Yeah, I sure hope the food is as good as Trudy used to make," Jerome commented as the three of us walked across campus to Anubis house.

"Me to," I said.

"Me three," Joy giggled. I rolled her eyes, chuckling.

I was really quite relieved now. We'd already visited the school, and there had been no sign of Eddie anywhere. He obviously hadn't come. Suddenly my phone rang, and I reached into my purse where looked to see who it was. Piper, my twin sister.

"Hey Pipes. What's up?" I answered, holding the phone to my ear.

"Are you coming?" Piper asked. "Everyone's asking about you."

I knew of course that Piper meant: Are you coming to Anubis House? Willow and Alfie had...well, "fizzled" half way through college, and somehow Alfie and Piper ran into each other at a coffee shop one day, and they just, "clicked," according to Piper.

"Uh, yeah. I'm on my way over now."

"Who's that?" Joy asked me.

"Piper," I answered.

"Ooooo hi Pipes!" Joy said.

"Heeeey Joy!" Piper called from the phone.

"You guys'll see each other in like one minute!" I snapped.

"Okay then. See you in a few!" Piper said cheerfully.

"See you," I said.

"Bye!" Joy called as I pressed the 'end call' button.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie's POV

"Okay, and that's why I like red wine so much," Fabian laughed. "Not because it looks like blood, Alfie."

I grinned at Fabian's story about his and Nina's wedding. I was actually having a pretty good time at the reunion. And I'd decided that it had been worth it to use a couple of my vacation days from work to come here. That is, until...I found out Patricia was coming. My initial thought was to leave, but then I'd thought: this is stupid! Why am I so stressed about seeing her? She's just a girlfriend I had in high school! So what if our relationship didn't end well; it was ten years ago!

So I decided to just relax, and be cool.

Suddenly, the familiar creaking sound of the large front door echoed through the house. And in walked Jerome, Joy, and—as expected—Patricia. My stomach twisted into a knot, and I took a deep breath before saying, "Hey Jerry! Long time, no see!" Then I grinned and took turns pulling Jerome and Joy into a hug, just as everyone else had done. Then I turned to Patricia.

"Hey." I pulled her into a causal hug. "Nice to see you." I greeted her with a polite smile. Believe it or not, I had matured a lot since high school.

Patricia smiled back at me. "You too." Then she looked me over. "You look great," she said, nodding.

I excepted the compliment by saying, "Yeah, you too." And that was pretty much it. It went by so fast, I could hardly remember what I'd even said.

* * *

An hour passed, and Everyone was about to leave. Then Fabian suggested we all go out for drinks in a few hours.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah sounds good."

"Where're we headed?" Jerome asked, casually putting his arm around Joy's waist.

"Ahh…how 'bout that old Irish pub?" Fabian said.

"The one on the way over here?" Alfie asked.

Fabian nodded. "Yeah."

"How's 8:00?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Sounds good," Jerome said.

"All right!" Amber smiled, clearly excited.


	7. Chapter 7

Patricia's POV

Wow. Eddie looks really different from when I last saw him. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, the last time I'd seen him was ten years ago.

He no longer gelled his hair. Instead, it hung in loose blonde waves that covered his ears, and he looked as if he hadn't properly shaved in a month. Scruff had covered the sides of his face, above his lips, his chin, and the top of his neck. Yet he seemed...smarter, somehow. Just, different.

I jumped slightly as my phone buzzed, and looked down to see I had one new text from Joy.

What're u wearing?

**Clothes**

Bitch

**Lol**

Lol. Ur coming tho, right?

**Yeaaa**

Patricia you better com!

Yeah, I actually wasn't planning on going, and Joy obviously knew that.

**I already went to the ACTUAL reunion tho! This 'going out for drinks' shit is shit!**

Well shit or not, you're cominggg

**Whyyyyyyy**

Cus it's all your closest friends from high school. C'mon patty, doesn't that mean ANYTHING to u?

**U can't make me com**

Ik. That's why I'm begging uuuuuu

I rolled my eyes, but decided I would go.

**Fine**

Yay!

**If u say tht again, I'll change my mind**

Ok

**Now stop texting me so I can dread the extra reunion in PEACE**

Ok lol

**IM SERIOUS JIY**

**JOY***

Lol

**U BETTER FUCK OFF**

Jeez calm down. 

**Yea whatever. C u later**

I smirked; anyone else probably would think I was crazy, but Joy knew I just had a temper. Then I looked at my clock. It was 6:30. We were supposed to meet at Barry's Ol' Bottle around 8:00. Without thinking, I shuffled to my couch and sat down to watch TV. I did this until 8:05, then left for the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update, but I promised the chapters would get longer, and this one is ****_super _****long. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Eddie's POV

I kept thinking about two things.

One: Patricia.

Two: where would I stay tonight?

London was a busy place, but it was also the only place that had decent hotels that were open at the moment. I knew there was a shit load of hotels in all of England, but according to my phone, London was the only city that, at the moment, had anything available. I didn't want to pay money for a hotel unless I had to. That's why I was going to ask Fabian if I could stay with him. Sure, we hadn't really seen each other in ten years, but hopefully he'd remember all the fun times we'd had in high school. I mean, I did talk to Fabes through email quite a lot. So it's not like he wouldn't remember me at all. Not to mention all the life or death situations we'd been through together.

My watch beeped, and I thought of Patricia. My watch beeped on the hour, every hour. The hour it read now was 8:00. I would soon see Patricia. I had to leave for the restaurant. Well, leave the museum I was at. Like I said, I didn't have a hotel, so to kill time for two hours, I got some food, since I was famished, and then went to check out some museum in the center of London. It was pretty boring, but I didn't really know the area, so I just went wherever.

I pulled up the walking distance to Barry's Ol' Bottle on my phone, and started walking. I could've gotten a taxi, but from the looks of it, the traffic was insane. An un-oiled engine squeaked, and I thought of my watch, which then made me think of Patricia again. She looked the same, yet different. Her hair was no longer dyed. Instead, it was just a dark brown, or auburn color, I guess. And she surprisingly wore less makeup. All she had on was mascara now, and maybe some pale lipstick and a light blush. My brow furrowed as I thought about this. How did I remember so much about a girl I hadn't seen in ten years? I suppose I never really stopped thinking about her, which was stupid. I mean, she was my high school girlfriend, for crying out loud. I was supposed to barely even remember her name! Right…?

I sighed and took a look at my phone. I was now six minutes away from the restaurant, and it was 8:05. At that moment, my stomach rumbled. I knew I probably wasn't going to eat there. It was a bar, and we were going there for drinks, like normal adults. I seemed to always be hungry though. I shoved my phone into my pocket and began running. I ended up getting there in five minutes rather than six. Not that I cared about being late. I rounded a corner and literally ran right into Patricia.

_Great…_

"Watch it, you a—" She stopped talking abruptly when she saw my face.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She sighed and was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah whatever. It's not a big deal."

"You better be careful, Patricia," I admonished sarcastically. "You almost showed your true colors there."

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just saying, you seem to have a better temper than you had in high school."

"Well that was ten years ago, Eddie!" She snapped.

"I know."

She sighed, her breathing suddenly becoming shaky. "I'm…sorry, that, you know, I never called or anything."

"Me too," I admitted.

"Did you ever…" she trailed off.

"Did I ever…what?" I asked, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She tried to walk past me, but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey," I said quietly. "It matters to me."

She rolled her eyes, then asked, "Did you ever try to contact me?"

"Well it was kind of hard, Patricia! You basically just removed me from your life because of a stupid fight!"

She was silent for a few, agonizing moments. "It was stupid, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Really stupid."

"Do you think, if we had gotten into the same colleges…"

"We'd still be together?" I guessed. She nodded. "Maybe." I shrugged.

"Maybe," she murmured.

"Well what do you wanna do?" I asked, taking a step forward so I could place my hand on the stone wall she was pressed up against, and lean over her.

Her eyes were soft, and…watery. She opened her mouth to speak, and took a step closer to me, so that our bodies were touching. My chest tingled. Then she closed her mouth, blinked furiously, and stepped back, a frown on her face.

"Nothing! What're we supposed to do?! It was ten years ago, Eddie! I'm over it, and you should be too!"

I stepped back, taking my hand away from the wall. "Fine. Sounds good with me. I guess I'll never see you again, Yacker. Bye." Then I turned and began to walk away. There was no way I was stepping into that bar with her. For a second there, I sort of thought she'd want to get back together.

I guess not…

It was stupid to even expect it. Patricia would be the last of all people to admit she wanted something, or someone, back, especially if it involved romance. A car door slammed shut, and I heard a voice.

"Eddie!" I turned to see Fabian and Nina walking over to me. They were both smiling.

"Hey, man," I greeted him quietly, not quite in the mood for talking.

"Something wrong?" Nina asked. Oh yeah, we sort of had this telepathy Osirian/Chosen One thing going on. I totally forgot about that. She probably sensed my mood.

"Nope," I lied. "It's all good."

"Well," Fabian began, "We're already late, so you guys wanna head down?" He motioned to the direction of the pub.

"Uh, about that—I think I'm gonna pass." Before either of them could respond, I added, "On a totally different note, can I maybe stay at you guys' place tonight?"

"Woah, slow down," Fabian said. "Why aren't you coming?"

"I just don't feel like it," I lied.

"But you're already down here," Nina pointed out.

"I know, I know. I just…"

"This doesn't have to do with Patricia, does it?" Fabian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Just come!" Nina smiled, obviously trying to keep the mood light. "It'll be fun!"

I sighed. "All right."

The three of us turned and walked inside the pub. Scottish music, along with the clinking of glass, and the light hum of voices, instantly filled my ears.

"Now about staying at our place," Fabian said as Joy and Jerome waved to us from a table in the corner.

"You're always welcome," Nina finished.

Fabian nodded, smiling along with his wife. "Of course." Then he chuckled and asked, "Did you just wing this entire trip?"

"Pretty much," I answered with a grin. The two of them laughed, and we sat down with Joy and Jerome. Patricia was there as well, along with KT, Amber, Willow, and Mara. Alfie came in with Piper like two minutes later.

I cautiously looked up at Patricia, who was sitting across from me. She had been staring, and she quickly looked away. I probably looked stupid for coming back in after our fight.

_Whatever..._

A waiter came over, and we all got drinks. To start, I ordered a simple beer. Patricia did the same. I took a huge gulp when I got it, realizing how much I'd been craving the addicting liquid. I'm not an alcoholic, if you're wondering. I usually have a drink or two a week.

"So what've you all been up to?" Alfie asked with a grin.

"Well we all know what Amber's been doing," Joy said, smiling.

Amber smiled. She was clearly happy with her career.

"Well," Mara began, "I'm a journalist."

"Shocking!" Fabian joked.

"Lately, I've been into…"

I tuned out the conversation, and focused my attention on Patricia again. She looked bored. I watched as she finished her beer, and called the waiter over to order another. I did the same. I drank it rather fast—maybe ten minutes? I was on my third drink when everyone else ordered their second.

Patricia and I called the waiter over at the same moment, and Patricia raised her eyebrows at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, and snapped my fingers, drawing the waiter's attention. He quickly came over to me, and I ordered a gin and tonic. Then I crossed my arms at Patricia, silently daring her to one-up me. She blinked a few times, pursed her lips, and ordered a Jack and Coke. I sat back in my chair, nodding slowly.

"You know your, drinks, Yacker," I acknowledged.

"Surprised?" She asked as her Jack and Coke was carefully placed in front of her. "We're not in high school anymore, Eddie."

I frowned slightly as Joy turned to look at her. She murmured something to Patricia that I couldn't hear. Yacker just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. I downed my gin and tonic in a few quick sips.

"How many drinks have you had?" Fabian asked, his brow furrowing as he looked at my shaky hands. My hands always got shaky when I drank a lot.

"Afew," I answered quietly, my words slurring together.

"Well, uh, how about you have some water now, yeah?" Fabian suggested, a nervous smile slowly creeping onto his pale face.

"I'm good." I began nodding to him repeatedly, and smiling for no reason.

"What's up with you?" Patricia teased from across the table, smiling as another drink was placed in front of her.

At that moment, I called the waiter over again. As he walked to our table, I answered Patricia's question.

_"You're_ up with me. Who the hell thinks that someone breaks up with them just because they don't see them when they wake up in the morning?! Who am I? You're husband?!"

That got the attention of everyone at the table, seeing as I'd raised my voice.

"It was your fault in the first place!" Patricia snapped. I watched as Joy's eyes widened, and she grabbed Patricia's arm, then whispered something into her ear. Patricia pulled away, and took another sip of her drink.

By now, the waiter was at our table, looking a bit nervous.

"Gimme some'ale," I said to him, snapping my fingers for no reason.

"Eddie!" Fabian whisper-yelled. But I just waved him off as the waiter left to get my drink.

"Givvve me ssssome to!" Patricia called after him. Then she turned back to me.

"How was it my fault, again?" I asked, scowling.

"It just was!" she retorted.

"Aw, c'mon guys!" Jerome groaned. "I thought this was a high school _reunion_, not _actual_ high school!"

"Oh shut up!" Patricia snapped, leaning forward forward to punch Jerome's arm. But she was buzzed, and she didn't hit hard. Jerome just raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Patricia," Joy murmured.

"You shut up to!" Patricia was shouting now. "I'm trying to settle something with my boyfriend!"

"So now you want me!" I was shouting to.

"Who said I wanted you?!" Patricia questioned, slamming her hand down on the table. That's when a man from behind the bar's counter walked over to our table.

"I'm sorry, but you two will have to leave," he stated firmly.

He must be the manager.

"Why do we gotta go?" I asked, grabbing Fabian's drink and taking a sip.

"Eddie!" Fabian snapped, pulling his beer from my fingers.

"What?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that I was getting drunk.

"Patricia stop!" Joy sounded nervous as she tried to grab Patricia's arm. Yacker had wasted no time in leaving the restaurant.

"C'mon!" she snapped, grabbing the scruff of my shirt. "We have unfinished business!"

The two of us stumbled as we left the restaurant, leaving all our friends speechless. She continued pulling my shirt until we got outside, then I leaned against a wall for support, and she leaned on me.

"Why are you being _such_ a bitch?" I asked as my hand slid down to her waist.

"Oh fuck off," she murmured.

"You fuck off," I said.

"No, _you_!"

"I'm not the one who's making no sense!"

"Yeah, you'd kind of are…"

"Nope."

"No."

"God, why are you so annoying?" I asked with a sigh.

"Actually, _you're_ annoying—" She was cut off abruptly when my lips met her's. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"What—" She began to say something, but ended up just closing her mouth and rolling her eyes as she pulled me in for another kiss, pushing me up against the wall.

"Hey, guys, are you—WHAT THE HELL?!" Fabian shrieked when he came out of the restaurant and saw us making out.

Patricia and I pulled apart a few inches to look at him.

"What are you guys doing?! Oh my god, you know what? You're drunk. You're both drunk."

"Oh, _please_!" I said, waving him off as I turned to Patricia once more.

We began kissing again.

"Oh, for the love ah—" Fabian sighed, cutting himself off. "You know what? Forget it." Then he turned and went back into the pub. I kept on kissing Patricia, only stopping for a quick second to call a taxi. It had started to rain, and the traffic had calmed down slightly. I barely managed to get the money out of my pocket to pay the man who had the privilege of watching Patricia and I make out for twenty minutes in his rear view mirror. He nodded to us curtly, then drove away.

We laughed as we lumbered up the stairs to Patricia's flat. It took her almost two minutes to unlock the door. We were both just cracking up the whole time though.

"You idiotic bastard," she murmured against my lips when we finally got inside, closing the door behind us.

I chuckled, and opened my mouth for another kiss. Our tongues were practically entwined as we shuffled to the kitchen. Patricia kissed the corner of my mouth, then turned and reached up to open her kitchen cabinets. I smirked and grabbed her ass as she did so. She swatted my hand away, saying something like, "Fuck off, Slimeball."

Then she got a glass bottle filled with what looked to be vodka. I smiled as she handed me the bottle. Then I picked her up and placed her on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She laid down on it, and I leaned down to kiss her, holding her face tightly between my fingers.

I pulled away for a moment, and grabbed the vodka. I didn't know where she kept her bottle openers, and frankly, I didn't think I could work one right now.

"Open it," she murmured.

So I took the bottle, and smashed it the top on her counter. Patricia laughed as vodka spilt everywhere. Then I poured some into her mouth, pulling it away every few seconds to piss her off. Eventually, she took the bottle from me, and began pouring it into my mouth.

When the bottle was empty, we continued kissing. Patricia ran her hand down my back, and pulled me towards her.

I laughed, lurching forward every few seconds to try and kiss her. But whenever I tried, she pulled away. She was leading me somewhere. I followed eagerly, still laughing, and found that she had taken me to her bedroom. She fiddled with the buttons on my shirt as we crashed onto the bed. My whole body tingled. I knew it was probably because of the fact that I was wasted as fuck, but I liked to believe that I just really wanted to have sex with my high school girlfriend. Which, was actually true…so, yeah. It took Patricia like ten minutes to unbutton my shirt, because she was just as drunk as I was. Finally though, my shirt came off. Patricia ran her hands her hands across my chest, digging her finger nails in every once in a while.

"Abs," she murmured.

"What?" I asked while slipping off my belt.

"You have abs."

"Uh, yup."

"Yup." She smiled against my lips, then pulled off her shirt.

I smiled sheepishly as I stared at her chest. She had a bra on, of course, but still...

"What're you looking at?" she asked in that annoying, sarcastic tone she always does.

"You." I leaned forward, arching my back so I could kiss her stomach. My fingers curled around her hips, and she placed her hands on top of mine, urging my grip to become stronger. I continued kissing her stomach, then moved upward, slowly, towards her lips. Finally, we collapsed on the bed, and Patricia yanked off my jeans. We lay there for a few moments, dry humping. Then I pulled her bra up over her head, and she slipped off her pants as well. I kissed down her chest then back up to her lips. Then I sat up and pulled off my underwear. Patricia pulled me back down, and I placed my hands on her hips again, gently inching her thong off until it lay, tangled in the bed sheets somewhere.

I grabbed her shoulders, thrusting myself forward. And, well, you know what happened next.

An hour or so passed before we got tired, and fell asleep. Next to each other. Naked. That's how we fell asleep.

* * *

I yawned loudly and rolled over, refusing to open my eyes. The first thing I was aware of, was my pounding head. I probably had the worst humanly possible headache one has ever had. I cringed—still not opening my eyes—and tried to remember what I did last night.

_The invitation. That's it._

I was at the reunion. But that didn't explain my mother fucker of a hangover.

_Anubis House..._

_The school..._

_Fabian. Fabian's voice..._

_"How do you guys feels about heading out for some drinks?"_

_The pub. _

_Barry's Bottle. No. Barry's Ol' Bottle. Drinks. _

_What did I get?_

_A beer. Another beer. Another one. More? No. _

I sighed as I remembered my gin and tonic, along with the other things I'd had...

_Oh...wait. I'd been drinking vodka. Straight vodka from...a smashed bottle. _

_But...that would mean... _

I slowly rolled over in the bed I was in. I didn't sleep at Fabian's house last night. No. I didn't.

Despite my headache, I opened my eyes, and came face-to-face with…Patricia.

_Oh shit._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shrieked before leaping out of the bed.

That really hurt my headache. It also affected my stomach. Without saying anything, I turned and ran into the bathroom that was just off her bedroom. I was still naked, but I didn't have time to put any clothes on.

I reached the toilet and vomited.

"OOOHHH MY GOD!" Patricia shouted from behind me.

"Did you want me to puke on your bed?!" I countered, looking up from the toilet bowl. Then I stood up and flushed. My head was pounding even more from the retching. "You got any aspirin?" I asked as I massaged my temples.

My eyes were closed, but I could still see her rolling her eyes as she sighed and murmured, "Cabinet above the sink. Top shelf."

"Thank you." I blinked my eyes and opened the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of pain killers on the top shelf like she'd said. I unscrewed the cap and popped four pills into my mouth. Then I walked over to the bed and rummaged in the sheets until I found my boxers.

I slipped them on, and looked up to see Patricia staring. I smirked, despite my headache.

"You're SUCH a dick," she stated. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"How?" I asked.

"Because!"

I opened my mouth, but I was too tired to speak anymore. So I just held my hands up in surrender, and stepped out of her bedroom. The kitchen was an absolute mess. There was broken glass everywhere, along with vodka, lipstick and it looked like everything that had been atop the island was on the floor. I didn't look at it for long though. I was tired. Instead, I made my way over to her couch, and flopped onto it. My eyes closed immediately, and I fell asleep.

* * *

I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Mmmmmm..." I groaned, cringing, then opening my eyes. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was. That made me wonder where Patricia was. Probably still sleeping. I yawned and sat up. My headache was gone, thankfully. I was hungry though. Like insanely hungry. I kept thinking about fish and chips. I didn't exactly know why. Probably because I was in England. I yawned again as I stood up, and walked over to the window. There was a fire escape below it, so I opened it, and stepped outside. The cool air felt nice. From the looks of it, it was sometime during the middle of the night.

_Let's see..._ I thought. _If the reunion was on October 7, then I probably slept over Patricia's that night, and woke up on October 8. So right now it's either still the eighth, or 1:00 a.m. on the ninth. Great._

I sighed and climbed back into the flat. Then I walked into the kitchen. It was still a mess. I felt kind of bad just leaving it like this. So I searched around for like five minutes until I found a broom. Carefully, I swept all the glass into one pile. Then I got a dish towel from beside the sink, and wiped up the vodka. Memories from last night kept flooding back to me as I did so. I couldn't believe how drunk I'd gotten. Sure, I'd been wasted before, but not in a long time. I wet the towel and wiped off the island. Then I got the stuff that was on the floor, and put it back on top.

"There," I murmured. I stretched and turned to walk into Patricia's room. Sure enough, she was passed out on the bed, blankets rapped around her. I knew the only reason why I hadn't been kicked out yet was because she had a hangover too. Quietly, I made my way into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me. I stared at myself in the mirror. I needed a hair cut, and a shave. I sighed and slipped off my underwear before entering Patricia's shower. I turned on the hot water, and stood under it for about ten minutes. Then I got out and looked for a towel. She kept them under the sink. I dried off, then grabbed a tube of tooth paste that I found in the cabinet next to the aspirin. I squirted some onto my finger, then rubbed it on my teeth, and swished it out with mouth wash and water.

I went back into her room, and gathered my clothes. Black button down long sleeve. Jeans. Sneakers. Socks. Belt. I got dressed. My sleeves were rolled up to just above my elbows; my jeans were sagging down despite my belt; my sneakers' laces weren't tied; the three buttons at the top of my shirt weren't buttoned, showing off a bit of my chest.

My stomach grumbled as I searched the draws in her kitchen for a piece of paper and a pen. Finally, I found them, and I wrote a note.

_Hey Yacker,_

_Thanks for letting me stay _

_Call me if you ever wanna talk— 781-862-1980_

_-Eddie _

I left the note on her kitchen counter then left. I walked around London for an hour before I found a place that was open all night. I got some fish and chips, and a coffee. Then I rented a car, and slept in that for a few hours. When I woke up, it was morning, maybe 10:00 a.m.

I drove my rental car to a fancy British clothing store, and purchased some British cologne. After giving myself ten squirts of it, I Instagramed a picture of my British cologne. I kept thinking about Patricia. I wish she had an Instagram. If she did, I would stalk her account.

Wait... I wasn't starting to actually like Yacker? Was I? If I was, I knew it was bad. I couldn't like her! We lived in different countries! Well, I didn't, so it wasn't a big deal.

I sighed. I needed somewhere to stay tonight. I didn't really want to sleep in my car again. So I took out my phone, and emailed Fabian.

**Hey dude. **

**It's Eddie. I don't know if that offer for staying at your place is still open, **

**but if it is, I'd like to use it. I need somewhere to stay tonight. So email back or whatever.**

**See you.**

**—Eddie**

* * *

**A/N**

**About the phone number he gave her: I don't know if that's real or not. I just wrote down a bunch of random numbers. Hahaha. **

**But I hope you liked it. This story isn't over yet, if you're wondering. **


	9. Chapter 9

Patricia's POV

_Hey Yacker,_

_Thanks for letting me stay _

_Call me if you ever wanna talk— 781-862-1980_

_-Eddie _

I pursed my lips as I read Eddie's note...for the sixth time. I didn't really know how I felt about it. I kept trying to be angry, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking about how he cleaned my kitchen. What kind of guy does that? I mean, after a one night stand, you know?

"Maybe Slimeball really has changed for the better..." I said quietly to myself. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Piper.

"Yeah?" I answered the call.

"Where the _hell_ were you last night? I called you three times after the restaurant!"

"Well sorry."

"I mean, I was just kinda worried, you know? Joy was too."

"Worried about _what_?"

"Uh, you getting drunk, then leaving with your ex-boyfriend from high school."

"I wasn't _drunk_ drunk—"

"_Yes_, you were."

"NO—"

"Oh just tell me what happened."

"Uh, nothing _happened_," I lied.

"Bollocks!"

"What the hell!" I said, still staring at Eddie's note.

"Patricia, I wasn't born yesterday—"

"Obviously. We're twins."

"What I'm saying is, I know you and Eddie didn't just go your separate ways after getting kicked out of the pub. Especially since you were both drunk."

I sighed into the phone.

"C'mon!" Piper begged. "Just tell me what happened! Did you guys have sex? Oh my god, is he there right now?"

"What? No!"

"What?"

"I mean, no, he left a while ago."

"So you _did_ have sex!"

"Jesus, Piper!"

"Well... Did you?"

"Yeah. Okay. We had sex and he stayed at my flat for like a night. Happy now?"

"Woah. You finally lost your virginity then..."

"_Okay!_ You can shut up now."

Piper laughed. "I'm just kidding, Trisha."

"What did I say about calling me 'Trisha'?"

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Listen, I gotta go, alright?"

"But you didn't even tell me what happened!"

"What do you want me to tell you?!"

"More than just: 'we had sex'," she answered.

"Okay Piper. We had _hot_, _drunk_, British sex, in my flat. Are you happy _now_?"

"Wow. Thanks for the description, sis."

"You're welcome. Now, I gotta g—"

"Wait!"

"_What_?" I groaned.

"I have to tell you something."

I was surprised by the sudden change in her mood. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

I sat up straight in my seat. "_What_? Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"YES!" Her voice was full of joy.

"That's awesome!" I said, smiling. It took a lot for me to get excited about something, but my sister being pregnant was enough. "Did you tell Alfie yet?"

"No. You're the first one to know."

"Oh okay. Wow. I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt..."

"He or she can call you Aunt Trisha!" she squealed.

"Hell no," I said, smirking.

Piper laughed. "Well, I'll let you get back to Eddie Land, now—"

"Piper," I began. "There is no 'Eddie Land'. We aren't dating, and we never will be. It was just a one-night kinda thing, alright?"

"_Okay_..."

"Piper..."

"Don't worry—I get it. I do have to go, though. I'm going to call mum and dad, and tell them the exciting news! Then I'm going to call Joy, and tell her—"

"Are you planning on telling your husband any time soon?"

"I was thinking tonight, maybe. He get's home from work at six."

"Great. You gotta tell me if he cries."

"He probably will. Alfie's so cute when he gets emotional."

"I bet," I replied, remembering 'Blankie', Alfie's blanket that he constantly needed when we were kids.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. See ya." Then I took the phone away from my ear, and hit the 'end call' button.

* * *

**A/N**

**"Bollocks" is the British word for bullshit, if you were wondering. And, no, I'm not British. That's just what Google said when I looked it up.**

**NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT—PLEASE READ!**

**So HOA one-shot day is coming up, (July 30) and I'm taking requests for my one-shot. Preferably, I'd like it to be something about an HOA couple. Hopefully Peddie, but I'll do Fabina as well. Or maybe it could have both of them :D**

**Anyway, if there's anything that you'd like to read about, just tell me, and I'll probably incorporate it somehow into my HOA one-shot. **

**Cheers!**

**~Emily**


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie's POV

"Bye guys. Thanks _so_ much." I hugged Fabian, then Nina, and grabbed my suitcase. I'd picked up quite a few souvenirs during my last three days in England, so Fabian insisted that I take his old suitcase he kept in his basement.

"No problem," Fabian said with a grin.

"Any time you come to England, feel free to give us a ring." Nina had been living in England with Fabian for...seven years now? Well, she had sort of developed a British accent. But it was weird, because it still sounded like 35% American.

"And it's the same for you guys, if you ever visit America," I said.

"Alright, email me when you get back, yeah?" Fabian asked.

"Okay honey," I replied in a feminine voice, making Fabian give an embarrassed laugh. Nina laughed as well.

"ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 137, TO AMERICA, PLEASE GO THROUGH SECURITY NOW."

"Well that's me!" I grinned at them one last time.

"Yup," Fabian said.

"Thanks again guys. I'll, uh...see you in a few years, maybe?"

"Are you going to Jerome and Joy's wedding?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." I'd hadn't actually gotten an invite to the wedding.

"Well we'll be there, if you do end up coming," Fabian said.

I nodded. "Cool."

"Alright mate, see you later," Fabian said with a smile.

"Bye." I winked at the two of them, then turned and walked to Flight 137's security lane.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to inform you of the amazing House of Anubis marathon I've been watching since yesterday. I have seasons one and two on DVD, so...yeah. It's amazing. When season three comes out I'm totally gonna buy it. I've got Touchstone of Ra on YouTube.**

**But, yeah. HOA is awesome. Peddie is better though. Peddie is better than anything. I actually like Peddie better than most things. Yay.**

**OMA I just watched the part in season one where Mara gets a makeover and then Mrs. Andrews gives her detention. Lolllll. That's one of my all time favorite season one scenes. Haha.**

**Oh, and I know that all I write is Peddie fanfiction, and I LOVE Peddie, but I have to admit, I really did ship Pason for a while. Like hardcore. But I ship Peddie way more now so whatever.**

**_Anyway, _I hope you like this chapter! I know it's really short but the next one will be longer :)**

**~Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey guys. **

**I've decided that I'm not updating until this story gets at least 50 reviews. I'm really not asking for much. I have 31 reviews already. **

**Even if you hate this story, or you didn't like something about it—TELL ME. I love getting reviews and I read ALL of them!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 11 of Anubis Reunion. I tried to make it as long as possible because I know the chapters in this story are usually a bit short. And sorry I took so long to update.**

* * *

Patricia's POV

ғoυr мonтнѕ laтer…

"_Hello_ Trixie." Alfie smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hated hugs, and he knew this.

"Stop touching me now," I commanded.

"Sorry," he laughed and pulled away. "C'mon!" I walked into Alfie and Piper's house, and sauntered over to their kitchen counter, where I rested my chin on my hands. I had gotten really tired during these last two weeks, for no particular reason.

"So?" Alfie began with a smile. "Did you hear the news?"

"News?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"It's a girl."

"The baby?" I confirmed, lifting my head.

Alfie nodded, and his eyes started to water.

I laughed. "You big baby."

"She's so adorable!" he cried, jumping up and down.

"Did you—"

"Alfie?" Piper came down the stairs, and walked over to us.

"Hey Patty." She smiled and hugged me.

"I just told Patricia about our little girl," Alfie said, smiling at Piper.

"Oh yeah." She leaned on Alfie as she turned to look at me. "Did you see the pictures?"

I shook my head.

"I'll get them," Alfie said. Then he turned and hurried into the next room.

I half-smiled at Piper.

"Aren't you happy?!" She came over and sat next to me.

"Ecstatic," I answered her in a monotone.

When she gave me a look, I said, "You know I think it's awesome. It's just—I'm never going to have kids of my own, so..."

"You might..." A grin slowly creeped onto my sister's face.

"Uh, I might not."

"What about that guy you've been going out with? Nigel."

"Just 'cus we've been on a few dates doesn't mean we're gonna have kids," I said, laughing at how much Piper exaggerated stuff.

Alfie came in, a stack of pictures in his hands.

"Jesus, how many did you guys get?" I asked as the photos were placed in front of me.

"Not enough," Piper said, making the three of us laugh.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Piper stood up to answer it, but Alfie stepped in front of her.

"Don't exert yourself!" He reprimanded his wife before running to the door. Piper smiled at him, and I rolled my eyes. Same old Alfie.

He opened the door to reveal Joy and Jerome. They were both smiling.

"Hey," Alfie said.

"Is that all we get?" Jerome joked.

"Aw, come 'ere, mate." Alfie and Jerome hugged, and Joy walked in, smiling at Piper and I. She hugged me, then Piper. So much for not likening hugs. Then when she reached the counter, she stopped and stared at the baby pictures.

"Are those what I think they are?" she asked.

Piper nodded excitedly, and the two began freaking out over the pictures. I smiled, and opened my mouth to comment, but my stomach suddenly cramped up so much, that I lurched forward in pain.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked as her and Piper turned to look at me.

"Fine," I murmured, standing back up. "My stomach's just been acting up lately." That was true.

"Are you sick?" Piper asked.

"Who's sick?" Alfie said as he and Jerome came over to us.

"Patricia?" Jerome looked at me with narrowed eyes, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Woah!" Alfie suddenly stepped in between Piper and I. "Do NOT get the baby sick."

"Oh calm down!" I snapped, making everyone chuckle.

"Do you want some ginger-ale?" Piper asked, standing up from her chair.

"Uh, sure," I answered, watching as she opened the refrigerator, and took out a can of ginger ale. Piper handed me the can, and I popped it open, then raised it to my lips. I was on my third sip when my stomach did a back flip, and I vomited all over the floor. Everyone went silent for a moment.

"What...the..." Jerome trailed off as he stared at me.

"Uhh...Patricia?" Joy said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I shook my head.

"I'll get some napkins," Alfie stated as he sidestepped the puddle of puke.

"No, get the mop," Piper called after him.

"Yup." He nodded.

"You probably have a stomach bug," Piper said. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No." I shook my head. "I can manage."

"You sure—" Jerome began to say.

"Yeah," I cut him off. "I'm gonna go. Sorry about the puke."

Piper shrugged. "I'll probably be dealing with worse when the baby gets here." She offered a smile, but I didn't return it.

"I hope you can make it to the wedding!" Joy worried aloud. Her and Jerome were getting married two weeks from now.

"I'll be FINE!" I waved my hand causally. It was true—my fit of nausea had already passed.

Alfie came over with a mop in his hands. "See ya, Trix." He gave me a polite, yet goofy smile before bending down to clean up the puke.

I simply nodded to them—a bit embarrassed about getting sick—and left.

* * *

"Joy, don't make me say it a third time, okay?"

"But—"

"I _can't_ go. All right?"

"Then I'm taking you to the doctors," she stated.

"What? No!"

"Patricia, you and I both know that you don't complain about stuff easily. So if you're so sick that you can't come to my final fitting, then you need to go to the doctors."

"That's rubbish!" I groaned. "I'll be _fine_."

"I'm coming to get you, okay?" she said. "I'll be there in a half hour."

"Joy—" But the line went dead. She'd hung up on me.

I sighed as I propped my feet up on my coffee table. I knew if I moved the wrong way, I would be puking my guts out, so I just sat, and stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. I'd been feeling like this for the past week. In and out of fits of nausea. It had been particularly bad this morning though, which was why I'd called Joy to cancel on her final dress fitting.

After a few minutes, my nausea was gone, so I got up, and decided to go through my morning ritual before Joy got here. I moved slowly, trying not to aggravate the beast inside of me that was my stomach. I made my way to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. Then I put on some mascara, and combed my hair. I'd taken a shower yesterday, and I didn't feel like changing. I was worried that if I put on clothes that were too tight, it would upset my stomach. At the moment, I had on sweat pants, and a tank top.

I walked over to the scale, and stepped on it.

**143**

"What the fuck..."

I'd gained almost six pounds in just a week and a half. How though? I hadn't been pigging out on anything recently, and...

I sighed, and stepped off the scale. Joy would be here soon, and hopefully my sudden weight gain had something to do with my odd sickness.

I shuffled over to my couch, and sat down to wait for Joy. Like ten minutes later, she rang my door bell, and I buzzed her in. As she made her way to my flat, which was on the third floor, I had an epiphany.

I hadn't gotten my period for like four months, and I had suddenly gained weight and started vomiting!

"Kidney infection!" I exclaimed as I sat forward—a bit too forcefully, causing my stomach to spin a bit. "That's what it is!" I knew as soon as I said it I should have gone to the doctor ages ago.

Suddenly though, despite my tough, goth pixie personality, I was filled with fear. My Great Ant Maryanne had died of a serious kidney infection when I was a kid. Was I going to die? I _really_ didn't want to die. I'd had way too many near-death-experiences during high school…during Sibuna… Except this wasn't some weird Egyptian thing I could fix by solving a few riddles... I needed medicine and doctors and stuff... Everything I hated...

"Shit," I murmured. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Just then, there was a knock on my door. Joy.

"Come in," I called. I had already unlocked it. The door opened, and Joy stepped in.

"Hey," she greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Do you feel sick?" she asked, coming over to stand in front of me.

"I have a kidney infection," I informed her.

"What? How do you know?"

"I just do," I answered blankly. When she stared at me with her arms crossed, I added, "People in my family have had it before."

"Patricia," Joy started. "Kidney infections don't run in the family."

"So what're you saying?" I got defensive. "I'm lying?!"

"No, of course not. Just... Well...how bad do you think it is?"

"Like pretty bad," I answered honestly.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No!" I snapped. "No way!"

"Well are you _dying_?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"What? I need to know!"

"Do I _look_ like I'm dying?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Hey. Don't be a bitch to _me_. I'm trying to _help_ you. Not to mention my dress fitting is in forty-five minutes…"

"Okay," I murmured. (My attempt at an apology) "I don't need an ambulance. Just…take me to the doctor."

"All right then!" Joy said. "That's all you needed to say! And a 'please' and 'thank you' wouldn't be too bad either—"

"Joy," I interrupted, struggling not to glare at her.

"Okay whatever. Let's just go," she muttered.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

* * *

"Okay, so obviously you're not going to be there for the fitting and I'm not gonna get here in time to pick you up because of the traffic so just call Jerome, okay?" Joy said as she pulled up in front of the big brick building where I'd made my doctor's appointment.

"Yup." I nodded and stepped out of the car.

Joy looked like she was about to say something, but her phone buzzed, and her eyes widened when she looked at it.

"Ah! That's my mum! I'm going to be late for the fitting!" With that, she stepped on the gas, and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

I sighed I as I followed the nurse to my room, and she let me in, telling me that Dr. Thomson would be with me momentarily. That was a lie. Dr. Thomson didn't show up until at least an hour later.

"Ms. Williamson, is it?" he asked when he entered the room.

I nodded.

"Well I'm Dr. Thomson. Nice to meet you." With that, he opened up the laptop he'd been holding, and set it on the counter where all the doctor gadgets were kept. He typed something in, skimmed it, and then turned to me. "So you suppose you've got a kidney infection?"

"Yeah. My ant got it before so I kinda know what happens and stuff."

"_Hmm_... Let's see…" He looked back at the computer and began muttering medical terms to himself. After a moment, he turned back to me. "Well you're certainly showing signs of an infection. Now, I don't want to worry you, because there is medicine for kidney infections, but you'll have to stay for an X-ray."

I sighed. "And how long is that gonna take?"

"Not long," he answered with a smile. "Just an hour."

"_Aw_, a whole hour?" I groaned.

"There's a thirty minute wait for the next X-ray slot, and I need ten minutes to properly take the X-ray, and twenty minutes to develop and go-over it."

I began to nod slowly. "Okay then…"

"You can sit in the waiting room for now, and the nurse will call you in, in about a half hour, okay?"

"Yup," I said before exciting the room.

* * *

"Right, well the X-Ray went good, and we've got your results back," Dr. Thomson informed me as he entered the same room we'd been in before.

I bit my lip, nervous of how bad the infection would be. "So...how's it look?"

Dr. Thomson chuckled. Before I could say anything though, he spoke. "More like, 'how's _he_ look?'"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Patricia," he began. "You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N**

**Guys, I have like three pre-written chapters just waiting to be posted, and I ****_swear_****, it gets really good after this. **

**So, 19 reviews for next chapter, meaning the story will be up to 50 the next time I update. **

**NEXT PART IS IMPORT—PLEASE READ!**

**Just to make things interesting, if you guys (my amazing readers) can get Anubis Reunion up 65 reviews one week from now, I'll post two chapters in one day. And they'll both be super long and dramatic and full of Peddie ;)**

**On a final note, if you really don't want to wait until the story gets 50 reviews, I have a Twitter account that I post sneak peaks of my stories on. My username is: emwood_**

**So, lets see how fast you can get Anubis Reunion to 50 reviews! **

**~Emily :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**AAAAAHHHH! **

**Thanks so much for 50 reviews! I honestly didn't think I would get that many reviews in just a few days. That offer for 65 reviews still stands. If this story can get 65 reviews by Tuesday, August 19th. I'll upload 2 chapters in one day. One in the morning, and one at night. **

**Otherwise, 70 reviews for next chapter! I just wanna know what you guys are thinking. If you like this story, if you hate it. Anything you can think to review, just wrote it! **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 12! **

* * *

Eddie's POV

ғoυr мonтнѕ laтer…

"Yeah mom, I'm getting my suit now. Like right now."

"And you made sure to get it dry cleaned, right?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"YES!" I sighed as I stepped into my car. I was twenty-nine and my mom still worried about everything I did.

"Okay sweetie, and you'll call me when you get there, right?"

"Yup." I turned the keys and speeded away from my apartment.

"Okay good. And send me pictures!"

"I will," I said with a smile.

"Okay I'll talk to you later then honey. Love you!"

"All right ma'." I popped a piece of gum in my mouth, and added, "Love you too." Then I hung up.

I was on my way to get my suit for Jerome and Joy's wedding. I'd gotten an invite a few weeks after the reunion. The wedding was in two weeks, and the bachelor party was next Friday night. I was flying in one week from now, on a Monday at noon. Well, that's when my plane left. I was pretty excited, honestly.

For a few reasons...

1. I loved partying, and I would be doing a lot of that if I was gonna be in England for two weeks.

2. Bachelor parties are AWESOME.

3. I got to see Patricia.

She was so cool the last time I was in England, and frankly, I couldn't wait to see her again, and...hang out.

* * *

My suit looked great. I was totally _awesome_ in it, meaning the ladies would _love_ me. As I thought about the girls though, I got a sharp pang of...worry? Wait why was I worried to talk to girls? I laughed, trying to calm down, but the worry was still there.

Then I realized: I felt like I was cheating on Patricia by being with other girls…

"But I shouldn't!" I exclaimed to myself as I tossed my last suit case into the trunk of the taxi. I sighed and jumped in the back seat.

"That it?" the cab driver asked.

"Yeah," I answered right before he put the car in drive, and sped away. I'd already told him what airport I was going to.

I leaned my head against the seat, and sighed. Patricia was my ex-girlfriend from high school that I'd _happened_ to have drunk sex with the last time I went to England. So? We weren't dating. I could have any girl I want!

But as the taxi rounded the corner that led to the airport, I still felt guilty…

* * *

"Hey!" Fabian ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"_Hey_ man," I greeted him. "Thanks a lot for letting me stay."

"Oh, yeah. No problem! How many nights? Three?"

I nodded. "Yeah, then I'm going into the hotel."

"Good, good," Fabian muttered. Then he smiled. "You excited for the stag party?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know, the stag party!"

"What's a—"

"_Oh_, in America they call it a bachelor party," Fabian laughed, and so did I.

"Yeah, I'm excited," I answered.

"Me too. Uh, shall we go get your bags?" he suggested.

"Yeah." With that, we went to baggage claim.

* * *

Three days passed, and I was off to my hotel. It was pretty cool. Not extremely fancy, but not extremely shitty either. I unpacked, then searched my phone for a place to eat. I was starving. I couldn't stop thinking about the 'stag' party. I was _really_ excited. I hadn't had a good drink in at least a week now. Only a beer or two. And I'd spoken to Alfie this morning. There were rumors about us going to a strip club. He wouldn't say for sure though.

I ended up just getting room service. I was sitting on my bed, eating and trying to figure out the British TV channels, when my phone rang.

I looked at it. It was an unknown number.

_Patricia?_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey dude! It's Alfie."

My heart sank momentarily, but then I smiled. It was Alfie!

"What's up?" I said.

"So I've decided what we're doing for the stag party..."

I sat forward, excited to hear the news. "So tell me! What's happening? What're we doing?"

"Well, seeing as half the blokes that are gonna be there are married, I thought it would be best if we _didn't_ go to a strip club."

"Aw, but dude—"

"_But_... I rented out an awesome hotel sweet, and three strippers are COMING. What do you think of that?"

"Well I _suppose_ that just as good," I laughed. The strip club would have been better, but I guess I didn't understand 'cus I wasn't married.

"So, anyway the hotel's address is, 16 Dorset Drive. Okay?"

"Yup. 16 Dorset Drive. Got it," I said as I pulled over a piece of paper and scribbled down the address.

"Okay. I'm gonna call the rest of our bachelors, and I'll see you eightO'clock tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Yup. See ya' then!" I smiled as I ended the call. Bachelor parties are fun.

* * *

"BOOBIES!" I bellowed as I leaped from my taxi cab. I was one of the last to arrive, and all the guys had been standing outside the hotel, so I thought I'd enter with something funny.

They all turned to look, and when they saw it was me, everyone laughed. I recognized most of the guys from Anubis, but there was also a lot of Brits that I didn't know. I turned to pay the taxi driver, and when I turned back around, I found myself staring right at Patricia.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**OMA...**

**Thank you all sooooo much for eighty reviews! That was way more than I was expecting :D But it's totally fine because I LOVE reviews. I read ALL OF THEM MULTIPLE TIMES! **

**I know I promised you all two chapters in one day if I got 65 reviews, but my cousins from Georgia (I live in Massachusetts) unexpectedly showed up at my house so I've been a bit busy... I'm almost done writing the next chapter though. Well, technically I am done, but it's really long and I have to edit it. Soooooo...chapter 14 will be posted tomorrow. **

**Until then, enjoy this one! **

* * *

Patricia's POV

I was dreading seeing Eddie. I was pregnant... I was pregnant.

_I am pregnant. I'm pregnant. I, Patricia Williamson, am pregnant. _

_What the fuck..._

_Why..._

_How... Well I know HOW..._

_But..._

I sighed, and looked up from my glass of water. The club we were at was pretty cool. Piper and I had rented out a private room for the Hen Night. Right now, I was supposed to be putting the final touches in the room, but do to a sudden fit of nausea, I'd sat down, which reminded me again of the fact that I was pregnant. Yes, I said 'reminded'.

I kept trying to forget about it. Honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to say to Eddie. Well, I had, but... In the same way...I hadn't. If that makes any sense, which it probably doesn't.

I sighed, and took out my phone. Piper should be here, _helping_ me, but no! She'd insisted on driving Alfie to the stag party. I mean, I know she was pregnant too and all, but I shouldn't be doing all of this alone! It takes at least _two_ pregnant woman to decorate for a Hen Night!

I clicked her contact name, and held the phone to my ear as it began ringing. She answered right away.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, I kinda need your help. My morning sickness keeps acting up, which you know makes no sense 'cus like it's eightO'clock _PM!"_

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I'll be there in a few minutes... Eddie's here you know."

"Great. Why did Joy invite him again?" I groaned.

"Patricia, you know you have to tell him eventually," Piper reminded me.

"I know! It's just..." I sighed again.

"Do you want me to just tell him for you?" Piper asked. "I'll give him your number too, so he can call you—"

"No!" I snapped.

"I have to tell him _myself_."

"Okay..."

We were silent for a moment, until I said, "Just hurry up and get here!" Then I hung up before she could say anything else about Eddie.

_Eddie..._

"Shit," I murmured to myself before taking another sip of my water.

* * *

"Cheers!" Joy shouted as she and the other girls all raised their shot glasses.

Piper and I sat on the side, watching.

"Why is she drinking?" I wondered aloud to Piper. "She's gonna be shit-faced for the wedding tomorrow—"

"She's just having fun." Piper smiled at me. Ever since she'd been pregnant, she'd been trying to be all lovey-dovey and understanding. I was the opposite. Meaning I was just more irritable, more impatient, and more...well, not-Piper.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned my head against the wall.

"If I had a dollar for every time you rolled your eyes…" Piper murmured with a slight grin.

"I don't roll them that much, actually," I said.

"Uh, that's like saying Hitler didn't _kill_ that many Jews," she countered.

"Why the violent reference?" I asked.

"Well, it seems to fit your mood lately," she answered seriously. I rolled my eyes, and she added, "You just did it again!"

"No I didn't." I pulled my head from the wall and managed a tired smile.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP—_

I sat forward groggily and slammed down the button on my alarm clock. Wedding day. We'd all rented a hotel yesterday, after the Hen Night. Joy, Piper and I were in the same room.

I rolled over to look at Piper, but she wasn't there.

"You up?" I turned to see my sister standing in the doorway of the bathroom, dripping wet and rapped in a towel.

"Yup," I yawned.

"Well I'm just going to dry my hair. Can you wake up Joy, please?"

I nodded slowly as I rolled out of bed. "Sure."

Then I lumbered over to Joy as the hair dryer started going. I was really starting to feel the baby weight lately.

"Joy," I sighed, nudging her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. _"Jooooyy!"_ Nothing. "J—" Suddenly I grabbed the waste basket beside my bed, and began retching loudly. That woke her up.

"What the hell...?" She flopped onto her side, staring at me. When I was done, Joy raised her eyebrows, a slight smirk on her face. "Isn't this ironic? _I_ was the one drinking last night, but _you're_ the one who's—" Joy's cheeks blew up, and then she spit out puke all over the floor next to her bed.

"Ha!" I exclaimed before lurching forward to throw-up once again. It was then that Piper stepped out of the bathroom, saying, "Hey, do either of you guys have some..." She trailed off when she saw the sight of Joy and I, mouth hanging open. "What...?"

"Morning sickness." I raised my hand.

"Hangover." Joy raised her's.

_"Right,"_ Piper said quietly. "Well, it's six a.m. That means four hours until the wedding!"

_Or four hours until I see Eddie..._

"You need to get ready." Piper pointed at Joy.

"What about the puke?" Joy asked.

"Eh, we'll let room service take care of that," Piper said as she came over to us, sidestepping the puke, and helping Joy out of bed.

"How come you only puked _once?!" _I demanded.

"Patricia," Joy said. "I didn't drink _that_ much. Just enough to make me feel nauseous."

"And puke," I added grouchily as Piper led Joy into the bathroom. Then I laid back on my bed and sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

At tenO'clock, I was supposed to be watching Joy walk down the isle, but instead, I stood staring at Eddie. He'd shaved. He no longer had a scruffy beard. Instead, his chin looked clean and smooth, and he'd cut his hair. It was still longer than it was in high school, but with twice the gel, so none of it went passed his ears.

Joy walked past me, and I blinked, paying attention to the ceremony. As she stood up there on the alter, I kept thinking of Anubis. I couldn't believe all our high school couples had survived. It was almost funny.

Well, _almost_ all the couples. Eddie and I were obviously broken up. Except of course of the fact that we had a son and stuff...but...that didn't mean we were still a couple...right?

After a few minutes, Jerome and Joy finished with their vows, and said 'I do'. I cheered along with everyone else as they walked back down the isle, holding hands and smiling. Then it was time for the reception.

* * *

I was leaning against the wall, whilst everyone else danced away. I admit, I _hate_ dancing, but I like to have a good time. Of course, I couldn't right now. I was far too nervous about the baby...and...telling Eddie. I bit my lip as I thought about it, and sighed.

"How're you doing?" I whipped around when Eddie's warm breath tickled my ear.

"Uh, great," I answered awkwardly. This was the first time we'd actually spoken since the reunion.

"Really? That's great." He took a sip of his champagne, then handed it to me. I took the elegant glass, and raised it to my lips. I was just about to take a sip when I remembered that I was pregnant.

_Oh yeah..._

"Uh..." I handed him back the champagne. "I can't."

He frowned. "Yacker? Not drinking? I'm shocked!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to play it off. But I knew this was a good moment to tell him about the baby. Of course, it just wasn't good _enough_. Not for me, anyway.

"Well, I've got this, uh, stomach virus."

"You're sick?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"No." I shook my head. "Not really. Just, uh, a bug, really."

"And you can't drink?"

"Doctor's orders," I said with a shifty grin. That was technically true. Sort of.

"_Okay._.." He took another sip. "Well, I'm in England for three more days if you wanna, you know, hang out." He smiled and took a step closer to me. His cologne came over me in waves, and it smelt amazing. Smelt like him. That gave me a chance to take in Eddie's outfit. It was simple—black tie. But it looked _really_ good on him.

I blinked, snapping out of my momentary trance. "Yeah, what happened between you and me the last time you came... That was..." I trailed off, searching for the right words for such an awkward topic.

"The best night of your life?" Eddie joked, flashing a smile full of pearly white teeth.

"Not quite," I corrected, ignoring the way his dimples made me go slightly weak at the knees.

"What was it then?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"It was something that only happened once, and will never happen again." I spoke firmly, not wavering in the slightest.

"You sure?" Eddie asked.

When I nodded and said, "Positive," he sighed.

"C'mon, let's hang out. It's not like you're ever gonna see me again after this anyway."

I wondered if he would say the same thing if he knew I was pregnant with his child.

"Look, Eddie, I—"

"Tomorrow?" he suggested.

"I'm busy."

He made a face at me, like 'yeah right'

"I am!" I insisted.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Well since you so desperately want to know—I have a doctors appointment." That was true.

"Oh. Is that for the alleged stomach bug?"

"Uh, _not_ alleged stomach bug, yes," I corrected him with my eyes narrowed.

"You're so cute when you get annoyed," he observed with a grin.

"Don't call me cute."

"Cutie."

"Uuugggghh," I moaned, throwing my head back momentarily.

Eddie laughed, which made me even more annoyed.

When I opened my mouth to speak, he held a hand up, still laughing. "Stop! Stop! You're gonna make me get a boner!" I scoffed, and he dropped his head to look at me, whispering, "Oops. Too late!"

Before I could stop them, my eyes flicked down to look, and sure enough, a castle had risen in Eddie's pants.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I said, looking back up at his face. "I'm not hanging out with you ever again."

All traces of laughter left his face, but then his sly smirk returned. "I'll take that as a 'talk to you later'." He winked at me, then walked away.

I sighed, knowing I should have told him about the baby just then..

"_Hey_ sis. How's it going?" I turned around in time to see Piper gesture at Eddie, who was currently getting a slice of cake.

"Spectacular," I answered sarcastically.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Piper guessed.

"Not _yet_, exactly..."

"Patricia!" Piper scolded. "You can't just _not_ tell someone about their kid!"

"I know!" I snapped. "I'll tell him eventually, okay?"

"Tonight?" Piper asked.

"Maybe."

"Why are you procrastinating?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach. "Babies are a blessing—Eddie should be thrilled!"

"Yeah, well, trust me. He's _not_ going to be thrilled." I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

"How do you know?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just do."

"How bout you forget about what he's gonna say, and just tell him," she suggested.

I sighed.

"Patricia," Piper said. "You can't keep a kid secret, especially not from his own father! That's wrong on so many levels..."

"Piper," I began. "Listen. To. Me. I'm going to tell Eddie about his child, just… Not. Right. Now."

"_Okay_," she murmured, giving a slight eye roll.

Just then, Alfie came over to us, a grin on his face. He crouched down so he was level with Piper's stomach, and asked, "Would you care for a dance?"

Piper laughed and stepped forward. "Sure."

Alfie scowled. "Not you! The baby!" Then he grinned and stood up to take Piper's hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

I felt sort of sad all of the sudden, and...alone. I suddenly wished that I had a husband, a husband who loved me. _Really_ loved me like Alfie loved Piper. But I didn't have anyone. I didn't have anyone to love me. I didn't have anyone who wanted my baby boy. I didn't have anyone who wanted to raise my baby boy with me either. Of course, Piper could be right about Eddie being 'thrilled' about his son. But...something told me he would think otherwise...

I sighed. I had to tell him. Now. If I kept putting it off, it would just end up being like Eddie and I's breakup—never speaking for another ten years. That couldn't happen.

Eddie was talking to Fabian, and a few other guys. I marched over to him, determined.

"Eddie," I said, giving him a quick tap on the shoulder.

He turned around, and smiled when he saw me. "I knew you'd come back! No one can resist _ALL OF THIS._" He motioned to his body seductively.

"You wish," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. But I shook my head, focussing on the matter at hand. "Anyway, there actually _is_ something I need to talk to you about…"

Eddie raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

"Just come with me." With that, I grabbed his arm, and led him outside the reception room, to the hallway. It had proper lighting, and the music was muffled because of the closed doors, meaning we could hear and see each other better.

"Everything alright?" he asked. "You, ah, seem kinda serious."

"That's 'cus what I'm about to _tell you _is serious," I informed him.

"Okay..." he said slowly, sliding his hands into his pockets. I had his attention now.

"_So_... Ugh, where do I start...?" I murmured, mostly to myself.

"Just say it," he said, all his attention on me.

"Well...you know how the last time we saw each other, we sort of like...hooked up and stuff...?"

"Yeah." He nodded, then his face broke out into a stupid grin. "Hey! That's an American term!"

"What?"

"You know—'hooking up'?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's universal, Doofus."

"Yeah okay. I've never heard a Brit say that before."

"Oh, who lives here again?" I countered, raising my eyebrows.

"Whatever. Just, tell me the thing," he said.

"_Right_..." I muttered. "The _thing_..."

He raised his eyebrows when I didn't say anything. "Go on..."

"Well, the thing is...uh, when we got together—"

"Listen, Yacker, if you're looking for a relationship—"

"No," I interrupted him back. "That's _not_ what I'm 'looking for'. Well, not exactly..." I trailed off. Why was this conversation so difficult?

"Hey," he said. "I get it."

"Get what?" I asked. Had Piper or Joy told Eddie about the baby already?

"I know we kind of have this...thing—"

"Don't know where you're going with this—"

"And, well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you too..." Before I could react, he continued speaking. "But, it's just not gonna work. I mean, we live in different countries, for cryin' out loud!"

"See, I _would_ agree with you on that one, but...the thing is..." I swallowed hard, struggling for the words.

"C'mon Patricia," he urged. "Just tell me already!"

"Right... Okay. Just, uh, promise to hear me out first, okay?"

"I've been _trying_ to hear you out this whole time!" he snapped. "But you keep—"

"_Alright!"_ I yelled, finally ready to tell him. Well, as ready as I'd ever be, I guess. "I'll tell you. Just—stop talking for _two seconds!" _He opened his mouth to say something—and from the looks of it it was crude comment—but seemed to second guess himself, and just ended up staying quiet.

"Right. Okay, well... I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Four months," I added.

"So..." He raised his eyebrows. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I don't know, Eddie," I said sarcastically. "What do _you_ think?"

He sighed. "Am I the father?"

"You make it seem like the worst thing in the world," I observed with narrowed eyes.

"Well, uh—it might be!" he said, crossing his arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Patricia. Think about it! I'm in my twenties, enjoying life!" He gestured around him with his hands to show his exasperation.

"You're twenty-nine, Doofus," I interrupted him. Your twenties are going to be over pretty damn soon."

"Whatever," he said. "My point is—do you really think I would be a good father? I'm not ready for that!"

"You'd be surprised," I said quietly, thinking of senior year at the academy, when Eddie had manned-up and led Sibuna.

"Okay," he started. "We both know this is a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, though I already knew.

"The baby! You being pregnant with my kid! Look—it was a one night stand, we were drunk, we—"

"Are you being serious?" My right hand slowly moved down to cover my stomach.

Eddie noticed, and said, "Oh don't tell me you've grown attached to it!"

_IT._

He called my son an 'it'.

"_It_, is a boy," I spat.

"Boy?" Eddie repeated. For a moment, I thought he'd changed his mind, but then he blinked and his eyes turned cold again. "I don't _care_ what the gender is, okay? I don't care what you're naming it. I don't care where it lives. I don't care what it eats. I don't care how you raise it. I just don't _care_."

I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat. When did Eddie get so mean? Usually I wouldn't be surprised—I'm mean as well, but...this was a baby we were talking about. Our baby.

Of course I didn't let him know how much he was affecting me; well I tried not to, at least.

"Okay Eddie," I breathed. "Fine. You can stay out of your son's life. And stay out of mine as well!"

He didn't say anything he just nodded. His eyes looked odd though. Slightly watery, but they were still narrowed, and his jaw was clenched, and his arms were still folded.

I turned to leave, but I looked back at him for one last moment—something had me wanting to talk more.

"You know, when I decided to tell you this, I didn't expect much. But I definitely didn't expect nothing."

_Then_, I walked away. And though I could feel his eyes practically burning a hole through me with an intense stare, I didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a few clarifications:**

**[According to google] a Hen Night is what British people call a bachelorette party.**

**In the end of chapter 12, when Eddie sees Patricia, it was actually Piper, but he thought it was Patricia for a second because...well, you know...they're twins. Haha.**

**Also, I know there's a lot of Peddie fanfics where Patricia gets pregnant, and I know it's sort of cliché to make another one like that, but I just want you to know that I'm doing my best to make it realistic.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank you all again for EIGHTY REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! :)**

**Thanks! And remember, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow sometime after noon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie's POV

There were no clouds. I could see everything below me, but it was blurry. My eyes were wet.

I just kept thinking about when my dad left. I really didn't remember much. I was only six when it happened.

Just...yelling. Screaming...

My parents had been fighting a lot for a few weeks then, but it was sudden, like my Dad had just told my mom something she didn't like. Of course, I knew now that he had told her about me being the Osirian, but at the time, I hadn't a clue.

I just remember my Dad seeing me peek out from behind the kitchen door, and he'd stopped the screaming match that had been going on with my mom. They both stopped, and they were quiet for a moment.

Then my mom said, "Do you want a sandwich, honey? You haven't eaten in a while..."

I just shook my head, and hurried upstairs to my room. At the time, it had no posters, and you could actually see the floor, if you know what I mean. But like an hour later, my dad just came into my room, and was like, "You're a good boy, Edison."

_Edison._

I'd continued to use that name until my tenth birthday, when all my friends finally decided it was "lame".

My dad didn't really say anything after that. He just kinda looked like he was about to cry or something. That was my last full memory of him before I went to Anubis. After that, he left. Just got in his car with a few suitcases, and drove off.

I didn't want my kid to see that. I just kept thinking about Patricia and I's fight right before high school ended. What if we got into another fight like that? What if I was so blinded by anger, that I just left?

I didn't want my kid to see that. Didn't want him see the back of my head through the dirty car window as I left him. Didn't want him to never properly learn how to ride a bike...because I wouldn't be there. Didn't want him to miss me so much that he'd set up pillow forts by the front door, and wait for me to come home. Didn't want him to start collecting stamps, and using all the special ones for his letters to me.

Yes, I didn't want him to have to go through any of that. That would be horrible. No kid should go through that. At times, I would suspect that my dad was dead, even. I mean, that's sort of what it was like—he just left. All of the sudden, you know? Anyway, my theory was: I wasn't gonna be a good dad. I only had one for six years of my life, and they weren't even the really important years, like the years where you actually kinda need a dad's guidance.

I never had a dad to properly raise me. So how was I supposed to know what to do? Of course, I was almost back to America, and I missed Patricia so much my chest hurt. I missed my son too. A lot. I thought about getting some flat in England. Patricia and I would get married. I would propose to her in some casual, but funny way, and she would roll her eyes and say yes. Then we'd both get jobs, and we would have our son in some day-care place until one of us finished working. But we would do background checks on the place first, to make sure it was safe and everything. Once in a while Patricia would make dinner—she was such a good cook back in high school—but mostly we would order out.

Yeah, that would be an awesome life. Too bad it could never happen. I just knew I would screw it all up or something. And it was better that my son never knew me than if I just left one day and he was constantly missing me, waiting for me to come home. That wouldn't be good.

I looked back out the plane window, and sighed. If I was doing the right thing, why did I feel so sad?

* * *

**A/N**

**OMA! Eddie, you stupid idiot! You're obviously NOT doing the right thing, but whatever. Yeah...boys are so stupid sometimes, especially the ones on TV and such.**

**Anyway, sorry I took long to update! I feel really bad because I know I said the next chapter would be up like days ago.. Again: sorry!**

**_But_****... You guys aren't gonna believe what happens in the next few chapters! Seriously, I tried my best to make this story ****_blow your minds!_**** I hoped you liked this chapter though. It was basically just explaining why Eddie was such a jerk in the last one.**

**If you like that though, wait till you see what Patricia does in the next chapter! I'll update once I hit 105 reviews. So that's fifteen instead of twenty...yay! I just really wanna know what you guys think... **

**So...review! **

**~Emily :)**

**p.s.**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. The next one will definitely be longer.**


End file.
